The Pretty Man I Must Marry
by Ailee89
Summary: Ally, a small and beautiful girl thought everything was going well in her life, and it was until a certain blonde appeared. When her family and his announce that they set up an arranged marriage for them all goes wrong. Austin drives her insane with his childlike ways and Ally bothers him with her fear of taking risks. How will Ally deal with this pretty man she must marry? A & A
1. Chapter 1

**The Pretty Man I Must Marry**

**A/N: Enjoy :)**

**Austin's P.O.V**

" Austin, come on hurry up in there will you, we're already 5 minutes behind schedule." I heard my mom yell angrily from out my bedroom door where I was still trying to get ready for tonight's, ' big dinner party'. They were making way too much of a big deal out of this. " I'm getting ready mom." I say in an agitated voice.

" Hurry up." My mom lastly says before I hear her heels click away on the tile floor, as I sigh in relief. We were suppose to be meeting up with the Dawson's, apparently I was close friends with their daughter, Ally and I took care of her when we were around the age of 5, but she was 4, but I only have vague and hazy memories of this brunette.

I don't care, after tonight I'm just gonna go to sleep, or go out late at night and hang with some girls who all just throw themselves at me with no respect for themselves at all, saying they like me and I look like an idol or something, but who can blame them? Eyes are locked on me everywhere I go, I'm pretty much use to that.

Even if I am a man who makes girls cry, and uses them after the night is over from time to time, I couldn't care less, so it might be best if you just take a step back before you get hurt.

A knock on my door was then heard, and I too one quick last glance at myself in the mirror, I never really dressed this fancy before, and what I'm wearing isn't all that fancy. I sprayed some cologne on quickly, and ran to the door to open it, and see Dez, my colorful, and wei- unique friend. " Hey, even your dressed for the occasion before me." I say to him, since he's tagging along with us.

" Yep, your mom says to hurry up." He tells me while pointing down the stairs, and I shake my head before grabbing my phone and slipping it in my pocket. " Lets go already." I say to him as we both run down the stairs to see my frustrated parents all ready to go, " Well, are we going or not?" I say to them motioning at the door, my mom rolls her eyes and opened it up where we head out to the parked car.

I sighed as I entered in my dad's car along with Dez, and my mom, " Austin tonight you must be on your best behavior and please do be respectful, make a good impression, alright." My mom says to me while setting her purse down, and I nod in response while texting some girl I forgot who's name was.

It was a kinda long ride, at the most maybe half and hour, I looked at the passing cars as they drive by going where they need to, I then let out a sigh as the car came to a haul in front of a decent and small home. " Okay here goes nothing." I say while hopping out of the car, and shutting the door behind me.

My dad knocks three times on the door nervously, which makes me get anxious as well. The door then slowly opened where a lady smiled from ear to ear as she greeted my parents, " Oh my Mike, and Mimi it's been too long." she exclaims while hugging them. I roll my eyes at this moment, and then the lady looks over to me, " And this must be Austin Moon, my you've grown." She tells me while coming over to me for a hug, only I don't hug her back.

My mom sends me a stern glare, and I sigh before patting her back, "I know." I then tell her when she let's go, " And who is this?" She asked while pointing at Dez, as he waves hi awkwardly, " My friend Dez." I say to her, and she shakes his hand politely as he smiles back at her. " Come in, make yourselves at home." the lady tells us while motioning us to come in, and so we did.

I took a look around the house and shook my head before sitting down on the couch as my parents talked to the lady, quietly and suspiciously. I take my phone out and look at the time while sighing wanting to leave already. " God, it's already boring here." I say to Dez who is still wandering around the room. Ms. Dawson then takes a seat down on the couch in front of me, and smiles as my parents join her.

" Austin, I'm really glad your here after how many years? Like after nearly 15 years! I remember when you were just 6 and running around with Ally, oh speaking of Ally, I'll call her down right now." She told me and I sat up on the couch while looking up the stair way waiting for her to come down anxiously, "Ally, please come down stairs they're here!" She yells.

I hold my breath when I hear small steps coming down the stairs, everything was just building inside of me, and when she appeared, I couldn't breath instantaneously, and I felt intoxicated as I looked at her. Her curly ombré hair cascaded down her shoulders nicely, with her bright brown doe eyes filled with innocence and confusion, and her perfect petite frame was why she was beautiful, yes beautiful not hot or sexy calling her that didn't seem...right.

I stood up off the couch, where our eyes met, and she looked down while muttering something to herself, and slowly walking over to me, I showed a forced smile, and was nervous with all eyes on us. " Hello." She said to me while looking up at me due to our height differences, and I nodded, "Hi." I said as we shook hands.

" Aww how lovely." My mom says as my dad nods in agreement, " More like awkward." Dez mutters, and both parents look at him before he looks back down. " How bout a hug it's been 15 years." My dad says to me, and I sigh, as Ally shakes her head no.

I then catch her off guard and pull her into me arms where I can feel her breathing getting heavier. My parents look at us and smile nudging each other in the arms, and Ally's arms slowly creep up to hug me back shakily, while my arms are tightly holding her waist. " This is great." Her mom whispers, and I roll my eyes before letting her go.

" Well come one how bout dinner." Her mom says as everyone stands and gathers around the kitchen table where a meal was already set out for everyone, I took a seat next to Dez, as I carefully watched the small brunette sit across from me.

" So, now Austin how old are you?" Ms. Dawson asked, " I'm 21." I tell her while taking a sip out of my cold water. " 21, your still pretty young, Ally is still 20." She says and I look at her and see her discomfort. " Are you still into music?" She then asked me while taking another forkful of chicken In her mouth, " Well, Ive been out of touch with it for a while now." I say as Ally looks up at me curiously.

" Ally here loves to write songs, and can play the piano, oh and sings amazingly." Her mom says as Ally nudged her moms arm to stop. And, After that awkward conversation, everyone finishes up their meals, and sat around the table when my dad clears his throat To get everyone's attention.

" So, this is the important news we'll be giving for both Austin and Ally." He says and I see the confusion in her eyes as well as mines. " As you know with the tragic death of Ally's father, who was my business partner we came here today because Austin and Ally, well I hope you act grown up about this because we both arranged an arranged marriage." He finished and Ally began chocking on her water, as my eyes widened in shock.

I then stood up as Ally was still coughing at her seat as her mom tried to help her, " What?!" I yelled at him. " You can't be serious I can't be tied down to one girl, I'm not ready for that." I said angrily, " Why? I can't go through with this we barely know each other!" Ally said to her mom, " I mean look at him, you really want me to marry that?" She said while half whispering the rest, " I can still hear you." I say to her.

" Look it's for the best, I'm sorry if you guys don't like it, but it must be done to protect the business its what your dad wanted for you Ally." My mom told Ally while stroking her arm. " I'm sorry but I really don't want to do this." She says while looking at me, I crossed my arms against my chest, and nod in agreement.

" It must be done, and thats final." My dad lastly says before walking away from the table, along with my mother and Ally's. " I was not expecting that to happen." Dez says out of nowhere while taking another bite out of his bread roll casually. Ally looked at him in confusion, before walking over to me, and grabbing my arm and taking me upstairs.

She closes the door behind her and sighs while looking at me, "Well looks like your my new wife apparently." I say to her while crossing my arms, " You better know how to cook a good meal." I say while circling her. " Excuse me?" She says while facing me. " You heard me." I told her while stepping up closer in front of her as I look down at her.

" Thats not the way your gonna treat me Austin!" She yelled while taking a step back towards her bed, " Look I don't like this idea as much as you do, alright?" She said. " I know, I really don't like this idea you know how many girls hearts I have to break now?" I say while shaking my head, as she rolled her eyes at me.

" Don't tell me you Your a player, womanizer, who uses girls as his own personal toy?" Ally told me while crossing her arms, and looking at me judgingly, " Yep pretty much." I said while walking to her more closely, " Just so you know I would never want a pig like you as my husband, pretty man." She said to me.

I smirked, " Pretty Man?" I said questionably, as she nodded, " Yep using your looks to get all the girls, they don't really like you, you know just your looks at that's the truth, and don't think I like you cause I don't pretty man, so though we're gonna get married, sadly don't try to the anything funny, got it?" She said to me, " Not so innocent now I see." I say to her, as she rolls her eyes.

" I am unlike you, hmm wonder how many girls you got into bed with and left the next morning, I despise guys like you." Ally told me while shaking her head as her curls bounced off her shoulder. " I know you wanna be one of them, your lucky you get to be my wife now otherwise you know how many girls will envy you?" I asked.

I then took another step in front of her as she took a step back but we were already at the edge of her bed, and we were dangerously close. " I don't care I'm actually embarrassed that I have to call you my husband." She said to me. I then chuckled a bit, " Childhood friends shouldn't be like this." I tell her while patting her head.

" Don't pat my head again, okay? And we were friends, now we're a soon to be married couple, great." She said sarcastically. " Just don't fall in love with me " I said to her while taking one more step towards here where we stumble on her bed as she tries to take a step back.

Face to face as I'm on top of her small body careful not to put all my weight on her, I smile as she tried to get me off her, " Since we're like this might as well kiss to get over it since we're gonna have to during the big day." I say to her. Ally then looks at me while shaking her head, " I'd rather wait, but if you'd like okay." She tells me, and I look at her in utter confusion, before then nodding, " Alright." I said before slowly starting to lean in.

Though there wasn't much space between us at all, I fluttered my eyes closed as I awaited for my lips to meet hers, and right when I was about to kiss her, she puts her hand over my mouth and laughs as she pushes me off her, as K stare at her in embarrassment.

" As if, Pretty Man, and believe me when I say I won't fall in love with you." Ally lastly told me before opening up the bedroom door and walking out. Yep thats my soon to be wife, god how am I ever gonna live with her?

**OMG! Pretty Man got scolded by Ally how is the rest gonna go down, do you think they're gonna fall in love with each other, or just kill each other before Ally gets to even walk down the aisle? I hope you review this story and continue to give me support. Thank you all so much my wonderful readers and I hope to update soon!~TwoHearts99**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Pretty Man I Must Marry**

**Ally's P.O.V**

Why, out of everyone on this Earth why must I marry that Pretty Man, I must now marry, and call my husband. I feel that humility already, I see he has no limits, no boundaries, but now I'm here and I'll have to try and control him.

After, I exited through my bedroom door, I walked back downstairs to see my mom, and Austin's parents both still talking while drinking ice cold water, as they continued their mindless chatter.

" Oh Ally there you are, how do you feel?" Mimi asked me while smiling from ear to ear, I felt like rolling my eyes at her but I wouldn't actually do so, because since I was little, there were just rules piled on top of even more rules. My parents constantly telling me what I can't and can do, how to act, and be like, and that is why I can't do what I want, or express myself.

It doesn't matter I guess, I then sighed and plastered a small smile on my face, and looked back at her, " Oh, I mean still I'm shock of course with this whole arranged marriage thing." I said to her, " Don't worry Ally dear, my son will make a wonderful husband I'm sure of it, he just needs to grow up a little." She told me as I glanced down at my high heels.

I then nodded while biting on my bottom lip, " Trust me this is for you guys, and you'll thank us later." My mom added in, and I nodded a little before looking over to the staircase to see Austin coming down slowly, and I let out a small groan. This is not what I want, he's not what I want. I know I must do this though to make my parents happy, even if that means that I can't be happy.

I sighed, and fiddled with my hands In front of me, and looked over at my fiancé, sadly who gave me a small side smile, and then I watched him as he sat down next to his father. " On my husbands behalf, I say please take good care of my daughter, Austin." My mom told him as she held on to my warm hand. He looked back at me and our eyes met one another's intently for what felt like eternity.

" I will, " Austin then said while looking back at my mom, and she smiled happily, and motioned me to sit next to him. I became hesitant, and stayed standing, till my mom pushed me to him, while still smiling gracefully at Austin's parents. I then quickly took a seat as far away from Blondie as possible while crossing my legs.

" This is so exciting, aren't you excited to start planning the wedding, and picking out a dress and everything?" My mom asked me happily with a huge grin on her face, and I slowly nodded my head as my ombre curls bounced off my shoulder. " Umm when actually is the wedding?" I asked while looking around myself.

" Oh about that...it's gonna be actually in Umm the ending of this month..." My mom then said while quickly taking a drink of water, " What! Mom thats not enough time, first you force me to marry this pretty man I barely know, who I have no feelings for and then tell me we must marry that soon, I'm trying to be a good daughter here and give up my happiness to see you guys happy, the least you all can do is hold it back till a little longer!" I yelled while standing up.

" Ally, honey please-" My mom then began till I cut her off, " I can't do this, I'm still too young and your suppose to marry someone you love like in all the books, and movies, I thought I would have that, something not like this." I lastly said In A desperate voice, as tears dripped down my face while my hands shook.

" Ally I'm sorry, but this is the only way-" I cut my mom off once more, " I know already, please either I be excused or you make them get out of here already!" I said, feeling all eyes on me, " Ally stop it now your being rude right now." She then told me sternly, and I shook my head, and walked out of the house, hearing the sound of my heels click and clack as I left.

I combed my fingers through my hair before then drying off my tears from my wet cheeks that were sacrificed for smiles. I took off my heels that were hurting my feet severely, and continued to walk down the grassy hill that led to a road where the city was, I let out a long sigh, and shook my head while feeling the autumn breeze blow.

I looked around myself, thought to myself as I walked down the hill that lead me to the streets away from my home. I looked above myself at the sky, and looked up at the endless blue sky as a plane passed by, and I smiled a little to myself. Why can't I be there In that plane, leaving far away From here. I always wanted an adventure.

But because of Austin, that blonde headed man I can't. The sun began slowly setting down on the landscape, while the sky turned pink, and as the clouds began floating along making room for the stars that were longing to come out for attention. Why can't I be a cloud, or better yet a star to help light up this dark and lonely world in the night?

Maybe I'm being too silly right now, I then looked down at the ground under my bare feet, with the grass tickling my toes. I smiled a little and then continued to walk along down the hill slowly, bringing one foot in front of the other. Just thinking.

" Hey, Ally!" I then heard a familiar voice yell out towards me I then mentally cursed in my head, and bit my bottom lip harshly as I stood there frozen, not wanting to turn. " Wait, let me catch my breath first, oh my gosh that was a lot of running I did." He said while panting, why did anyone but him come after me?

I slowly then turned to see Austin with his hands on his knees breathing heavily, and I groaned while running my fingers through my hair once more as I watched him closely, as his dirty blonde hair covered his hazel eyes. " Why are you here, pretty man?" I asked him while crossing my arms against my chest.

" Because- I mean you running off like that I had to see if you were okay." He then told me while standing up straightly, " My mom told you to get Me, didn't she?" I then said, and he looked down before nodding his head, as I rolled my eyes at him.

" I knew it." I said plainly, " Hey, but really look I hate this as much as you do but you don't see me crying bout it." Austin told me while approaching me closer, " That's because your a man, it's different for me I didn't have a say in anything at all, all my life everything was decided for me and I had to follow all these rules, and now I can't take any chances because of them and now you." I told him in a loud voice.

Austin then furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, with a sympathetic look in his eyes, that met mine. " So that's why your like this." He mumbled, " What's that suppose to mean?" I then asked, " Nothing, if anything it's your parents fault, I on the other hand also have these rules I must live by, but I break them all anyways, because I mean it's fun what's so fun about living life all accordingly?" He then told me while shaking his head at the simple thought of it.

I then shrugged my shoulders, and let out a sigh, " I want to... not marry you and just go out and do things that I can't do." I said while staring at the sky, as a moment of silence consumed both of us, until he parted his lips to speak, " You think I want to marry you cause I don't I can't be tied down to one girl that's just a big no, no. I can't let the first part happen, but I can help you with the second part of what you want." Austin told me with a mischievous smile on his face.

" Wait...what, I didn't really mean it, it's what I want but not right now, I'm not like you, with all the rule breaking." I said while stepping back from him, as Austin came closer to me, " No, Austin stay away, I swear Pretty Man." I told him As I continued walking backwards.

" Oh look over there!" I yelled with wide eyes as I pointed behind him, " What?" He then asked and turned to the direction I was pointing at, and I then quickly threw the high heels once in my small hand on the grassy hill, and began running away from him down the hill as fast as I could, trying my best to not fall down face first.

And I turned my head to see Austin running to catch me, and I screamed loudly, before continuing to run away from him, " Stop, Austin!" I yelled to him while looking back at him, before falling down on my knees, leaving a grass stain on my floral white dress, just great. I groaned before crawling on the grass as I tried to stand up on my feet once more to run.

" No, no, no!" I said as he came closer finally catching up to me, and he chuckled a bit before grabbing me from my waist, and throwing me over his shoulder, as I kicked and screamed loudly while hitting his back with my tiny fist, that was no use.

" Put me down, Austin!" I yelled once more as he began walking away down to the road, as darkness began creeping around us, " Come on, Pretty Man it isn't funny." I said to him, as I was slumped over his shoulder, but he didn't replay but just give me a sly smile.

" No funny business, Austin!" I said as I continued to hit him, or kick him, before finally deciding what the point was. " My heels!" I then pointed out, " Right." Austin then said walking back to retrieve them. And he held them with his free hand, before we continued to walk down to the street, as I sighed.

" If your gonna have me like this, at least stop walking so fast it's bumpy on your shoulder." I complained while hitting him once more, " Ow, damn calm down." He then told me. I kept my eyes on the grassy ground that then turned into cold, pavement that lead to the city where lights began turning on as the darkness continued to grow leaving the moon and stars to shed some light.

A couple strangers passed by us, giving us queer looks while others smiled and giggled towards us, and when a couple passed by hand in hand, I said, " Hey, please help me, he's kidnapping me!" as Austin shook his head frightfully, " No, I'm her husband and we're just messing around." he told them, and I kicked him in his leg, " Well we're not married...yet anyways, and it's more like messing around just against my will." I then told them.

" Austin turn me around." I told him so I could face them, cause right now all the couple could see was my legs and butt. And Austin did so, and I waved at them, " Hi, and yeah it's an arranged marriage though, so you know I don't like this thing." I said, " Hey, Im a human, a really good looking one too." Austin said to me in defense, before turning back around to face the confused couple.

" Oh, sorry you guys must have been busy, sorry we wasted your time." I told them while putting an arm up and waving bye, and they began laughing, " You guys are a cute couple even if it is arranged." The girl said while giggling in Between her sentence. " Yeah, we need to be more like that." The boyfriend then I heard say.

"Umm I hope you guys have a good life together, and try not to kill one another." The boyfriend lastly said, and I felt Austin nod as he let out a laugh, " I'll try!" I lastly yelled out, before we kept on walking well Austin, until we reached a black motorcycle and he finally put me down, and he began rubbing his shoulder.

I then crossed my arms, and watched as he took out his keys from his pocket, and hopped on while placing a helmet over his blonde hair, before handing me one, and I looked at him as if he were crazy and laughed. " Well come one." He said to me. " Uh no Thank you, I don't wanna die." I said while taking a small step back.

" Hey, it'll be fun, and quick the place I wanna go isn't far if we drive there." Austin continued, as I stared at him, and back at the helmet, come on Ally it's the first step you must do to have fun. I told myself mentally, before biting down on my lip, and then rolling my eyes before grabbing the helmet as I groaned.

He smiled goofily before turning on the engine, as I put the helmet on me, with my heels on my lap as I sat down to the side since I had a dress on, and didn't want it to ride up, of course. As the engine roared loudly, I snaked my arms around him tightly, obviously not only scare but nervous as well since it was my first time on a motorcycle.

" You know since I was a little girl I always dreamed of having my husband being a prince and who would come to me on a white horse, but what I got was more of a gangster prince with a motorcycle. I should have wished harder." I told Austin while pouting, as he laughed a bit.

" Don't worry your gonna be glad you chose me." He said, and I scoffed at his words.

" I didn't choose you, I was forced to remember?" I said while punching his arm, as he shook his head, " Whatever, let's go now." He lastly said before we drove off at fast speed.

**Yay! I updated! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in the longest I have been just incredibly busy with so much homework, and studying, and all these things so I'm sorry if I couldn't update in a while, BUT guess what? I'll be updating more often when Summer Vacation comes, which is in 3 weeks! But I'll be updating in between those three weeks too. :) keep reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Pretty Man I Must Marry**

**A/N: Enjoy :)**

**Ally's P.O.V**

As Austin, my soon to be husband drove in high speed around the city, I held onto him tightly as I looked around. Seeing the city lights brightening up the dark night was a beautiful sight to see. The tall buildings reaching towards the bright stars, I wish I could be made me feel small.

I smiled while taking one arm off Austin and holding it up towards the wind, letting it feel the cold air. " Having fun back there?" I then heard him ask. " Eh.." I replayed though it was a complete understatement, never have I ever done something quite like this.

Austin then chuckled at my remark, and shook his head, " Focus on the road!" I then told him as I playfully hit him on his back, " Well I can't if you keep hitting me!" He whined while speeding up a bit causing my grip to be tighter.

" Well I wouldn't hit you if you were paying attention to the road and would stop whining." I said to him while continuing to look around the bright lighted city we were surrounded by. " I see we're already fighting like an old married couple." Austin then replayed, as I scoffed at his sentence.

" Please." I said while rolling my eyes at him, " Okay we're here." He then exclaimed happily and I quickly took the black helmet off my hand and began looking around my surroundings to see it was like a street shopping area, with food and lots of lights twinkling in the cold night.

With light fog surrounding us I looked up at Austin and roughly handed him the helmet back as he grunted. " It's pretty here." I admitted to him as I then held onto his shoulder while putting my heels back on my tired feet. " Shouldn't have worn heels." Austin quietly said as I gave him a stern glare.

" I'm holding up a sharp 4 inch high heel right now that can do serious damage so I suggest you be quiet." I then said to him. " 4 inch heels and your still short." Austin quickly then replayed while laughing loudly.

" Haha very funny." I said sarcastically before beginning to walk ahead of him, " Wait for me, will you." He then said to me as he lightly ran to catch up to me. As I walked around with Austin near by me I looked around in this crowded place, with a delicious food aroma coming from different directions, while distinct laughter was heard about.

" Hey, street dancers." I said happily while smiling as I came across a couple guys break dancing and doing tricks, flips, etc as the crowd cheered as did I. " There pretty good." I then told Austin who smirked and cockily said, " I can do better." while crossing his arms.

" Oh really? I'd like to see." I told him with a sly smile, " Anything for my wife." He said while putting an arm around me, " Don't push it." I immidietly then told him while pushing his arm off of my shoulder, " Okay then." Austin said as I nodded my head.

He then began to approach the dancers and abruptly stopped while the crowd looked around in confusion, " Mind if I go ahead and dance?" Austin asked the group of fairly young boys who then nodded their heads in agreement, and hurriedly put the music back on.

Austin then quickly winked at me before being to dance pretty well I must say, and he got the crowd also moving along as he did a couple back flips, and break dance steps that amazed not only the crowd but myself also. I felt a small smile creep up on my face as he continued to dance around and get the crowd clapping.

With a couple more flips and nice moves the music slowly began coming to an end, and I smiled as I watched his eyes scan around in the crowd of even more people here looking for me. As the music then stopped, everyone even yes, myself cheered for him, before he saw me and at last made his way over to me.

" Hmmm so was I good or what?" He asked me while panting a little, " Imma go with or what." I said and he then gave me a, ' Are you kidding me' look and I let out a small laugh before shaking my hand, " I'm just messing with you, pretty man. You weren't that bad." I then Said to him while looking up in his hazel eyes slightly covered by his messy blonde hair.

Austin then gave me a small smile, before we began walking around some more as the night continued to darken, and grow longer. The sweet smell of different pastries, and fried foods made my mouth water with hunger, and I know Austin was the same. We walked over where the smell was coming from and smiled.

" Can I get two please." He politely asked the lady currently working there, and handed us fries in a cup, yes a cup. " Thanks." I said to her with a warm smile as I took a fry in my mouth while grinning happily As Austin handed her some cash, before then leaving.

" And you come here all the time?" I asked him while taking another crispy fry in my mouth, " Most of the time to just forget bout stuff." He replayed as I nodded while looking around a jewelry set as we continued to walk around with the chilly fog getting heavier as the moon continued to shine down brightly on this cold night. As I used my hands to help keep me warm, I took another fry in my mouth happily, until I felt something around my shoulders, and it was Austin's leather jacket now on me.

I looked up at him, to see him keep on looking forward with his rough hands in his jeans pocket, and I lightly smiled before looking down. "Why do you think our dad's wanted us to be together?" I asked him to break the silence that had consumed us a minute ago. "I don't know business I guess, he did want me to take over the business and I guess he thought it would be good to have someone by my side, like a childhood friend." He told me while shrugging.

" But I personally think they should've had us meet up more so it would be slightly less horrible." I then said to Austin while throwing away the now empty-cup of fries in a trash bin by me while sighing. "Smart." He replayed with a small smile. I nodded my head and looked at his still full cup of fries and fiddled a bit with my fingers before beginning to get closer to him.

"Well someone has spacing issues I see." Austin said, and I looked up at him in his hazel eyes and grabbed a hold of his right arm which held the cup, and he gave me a confused look as I got closer to him slowly, I'm guessing he thought I was going to do something else when I saw his eyes slowly close, I smirked and grabbed the cup of fries out of his hands and laughed while lightly running away from him while holding onto his jacket on my shoulders tightly so it wouldn't fall off.

I saw him face palm himself in embarrassment and I continued to laugh while I was in the huge sea of people who were still walking around at this late hour, I then looked over my shoulder and saw he was now close behind me and I smiled as I stopped running and waited for Austin. " Well thanks for stealing my food." He said while panting a little with his hands on his knees.

"No thank you." I said while eating another fry and he shook his head before taking it away from me, and I wrinkled my nose before saying, "Your so mean." as I crossed my arms tightly against my chest. "Really? I'm mean?" He then asked me, with a stern glare, and I shook my head before laughing a bit and began walking forward where he then followed me into the distance.

As the two of us then continued to walk ahead in the crowded place, with twinkling lights everywhere letting some light in on the foggy place, some girls began sending flirtatious looks towards Austin and he absolutely didn't mind that at all. I rolled my eyes at him, and said, "You have so many girls around you and yet they want me to marry you!' I said while shaking my head.

" I know right." He exclaimed while laughing a bit as I rolled my eyes once more at his comment, as Austin sent a wink at yet another girl, "Don't get jealous, you will be marrying me after all." Austin told me, and I then snickered at his comment, "I'll try my best." I said sarcastically as I put a hand over my heart while he chuckled at my actions. " Man after many, many, many, many-" Austin began before I cut him off, "I get it!' I said sternly and a little annoyed.

After clearing his throat he began talking again, "As I was saying before being rudely cut off, after having many girlfriends, I didn't make my last breakup so memorable." Austin said while looking down, but didn't seem so sympathetic. "Aww poor you." I told him while patting his shoulder. "Damn." Austin then muttered. " How was your last boyfriend do I have any competition?" He asked me while bringing his eyes to look down on me.

I paused at his sentence, and scoffed a bit before looking down, "Don't tell me that you've never had a boyfriend before." He then began as I looked down at my feet shamefully, " How old are you again, 20?" Austin asked as I rolled my eyes, "Yes I am 20 years old and I haven't had a boyfriend yet, there happy." I said a bit cranky too. "Wow." He then muttered after a long period of silence.

"Well at least have had-" I then cut him off once more and said, "Not a kiss either...well I did have a boy kiss me on my cheek once." while blushing a bit as I remembered that one moment a while back. "This is so sad." Austin then told me and I sent him a cold glare before punching him lightly on his muscular arm. "Ow! You have to learn to be less violent." Austin whined as he held onto his hurt arm while I snickered a bit.

"Sorry." I then said while taking out my phone and looking at the time, " 12:15" I muttered, "Austin I think we should probably start heading back before my parents decide to have a heart attack, and call 911 again." I said while fidgeting around, "Again?" He then asked me confusedly, "It's a long story, that I'll probably wont tell you until we get home." I said as he nodded his head, "Uh okay lets go." Austin then told me and I sighed in relief as we began heading back to his motorcycle.

As we then began walking back to his vehicle, I saw more people come in as more left, once we finally left out of the entrance, I sighed in relief as the quiet air then turned still. I then placed the black helmet on myself as I did before while taking a seat in the back as Austin started the motorcycle, letting it roar. As we began taking off into the night I held onto Austin tightly, and rest my head on his lonely back as I then closed my eyes lightly.

" You know I really don't want to marry you." I quietly said to him, "I know." He then told me, "But it's for the parents." we both then said at the same time while I sighed. After a kind of long ride, I was now back at the front of my house, and I handed him back his helmet, as he turned off the engine of the motorcycle, before getting off and facing me.

" So pretty man thanks for tonight kind of, even though you are quite an obnoxious jerk, who likes to use girls all the time as your personal toy you're not all that bad I guess. I still can't believe I'm being forced to be married to you, seriously my mom always wanted me to marry, ' ' and huh I don't think I am-" I was then cut off by Austin's lips on mine.

As he continued to lightly kiss me, my eyes widened at his action, as his arms went around my waist, before I could process anymore thoughts I found myself fluttering my eyes close, time must have seemed to stop, because in that moment everything was still, and all I could do was nothing rally, but feel his soft lips kissing mine. Austin then slowly pulled away from me, and looked up at me with his hazel eyes and said, "You know you talk way too much." before smiling and beginning to walk back into the house.

Still in shock, I felt frozen and sighed loudly while holding my fingers up to my lips, and screamed, " Hey! You think you can just decide to kiss me without my permission, as way to shut me up, who do you think you are!" while following him inside.

This pretty man has me twisted!

**Woah! I have finally updated this story after nearly a whole century! I am sooo sorry to all of you guys who have been waiting patiently for this story to get to chapter 3! Thank you all for your loyalty and patience, so what do you think of this? Was it good? I hope that all f you guys really liked it and I hope to start updating more often. Thanks for all the amazing reviews and please continue to support me!**


End file.
